Marry Me
by Hyurien92
Summary: Baekhyun benci menunggu dan Chanyeol menggantinya dengan sebuah kejutan. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL


**MARRY ME**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Boys Love, shounen ai, Boy x Boy**

 **Dont't Like Don't Read**

 **Typo bertebaran**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Baekhyun benci menunggu dan Chanyeol menggantinya dengan sebuah kejutan.**

 **CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL**

 _Tuk..._

 _Tuk..._

 _Tuk..._

Jemari indah nan lentik miik seorang pemuda mungil yang tengah duduk di sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan terus menari seirama jarum jam. Bosan, itulah yang tengah dirasakan pemuda Byun tersebut. Dua jam lamanya lelaki itu menunggu seseorang yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan seperti orang bodoh, segala macam sumpah serapah telah ia persiapkan jika nanti pemuda yang tengah ditunggunya tersebut tiba.

 _KRING_

Suara dentingan bel pun terdengar menandakan ada yang tengah memasuki cafe tersebut. Terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi dan gagah dengan setelan jas sedang berjalan ke arah pemuda mungil yang tengah menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya, dimana hal itu justru terlihat menggemaskan bagi pemuda tinggi tersebut.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ujarnya sembari duduk di hadapan pemuda mungil itu.

"Bodoh! Kau laki-laki terbodoh dan paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal Park Chanyeol. Tega-teganya kau membuatku menunggu selama dua jam seperti orang dungu. Dua Jam Park Chanyeol! Dua Jam! Ya Tuhan." Cecarnya.

"Baekhyun sayang, aku minta maaf. Tadi ada rapat dadakan yang tak bisa kutinggalkan. Aku tahu aku bersalah padamu. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku." Sesalnya.

Melihat raut kekasihnya yang benar-benar menyesal serta gurat kelelahan yang tercetak di wajah tampannya membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus kembali menelan semua caci maki yang telah di persiapkan. Hanya tarikan nafas yang dia keluarkan. Inilah resiko jika menjadi kekasih Eksekutif muda Seperti Park Chanyeol yang pastinya setiap hari lebih sibuk bercinta dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sudahlah, Sepertinya mulai detik ini aku harus benar-benar mengerti dengan kesibukanmu."

lelaki itupun tersenyum sembari tangannya menggenggam tangan lentik orang terkasihnya "terima kasih atas pengertianmu. Kau yang terbaik." dengan senyum manis yang membuat rasa kesal Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghilang.

Byun Baekhyun, pemuda mungil yang telah dipacari Chanyeol selama dua tahun, pemuda yang selalu mengisi hari-hari Chanyeol dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan. Pemuda yang mampu membuat Chanyeol rela melakukan apa saja demi kebahagiaan kekasihnya.

"Kau pasti lapar. Akan kupesankan makanan" lanjut si mungil berusaha mengalihkan perhatian karena Chanyeol terus memandanginya dengan tatapan memuja.

Menjalin kasih cukup lama tentu Baekhyun tahu apa kebiasaan Chanyeol serta makanan dan minuman yang disuka dan tidak disukai kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Seperti biasa tidak ada yang berubah. Setiap hari aku harus berkutat dengan berbagai macam berkas belum lagi dorongan dari berbagai pihak untuk segera melalukan terobosan terbaru, mengingat persaingan bisnis sekarang begitu pesat dan kejam."

Nada bicara yang digunakan memang biasa, tapi Baekhyun tahu betul jika kekasihnya sedang tertekan. Pemuda itu pun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau pasti sangat tertekan."

"Benar. Terkadang aku ingin berhenti. Tapi jika aku mengingat bagaimana orangtuaku membangun bisnis ini dulu serta senyum puas semua karyawanku, pikiran tersebut langsung lenyap."

Tangan Baekhyun pun terulur guna membelai rambut kekasihnya "tenaglah, bukankah ada aku yang akan selalu menjadi penyemangatmu Yeol." Sontak Chanyeol langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluknya mesra. Terkesan kekanakan memang, tapi hanya dengan Baekhyun-lah Chanyeol bisa mengeluarkan sifat manjanya.

Makanan yang tersaji di atas meja menginterupsi keduanya, pelayan yang bertugas membawakan pesanan tamunya tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul. Pasalnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah pelanggan tetap di cafe itu sehingga hampir semua karyawan cafe mengenali keduanya. Maka tidak heran jika mereka menangkap kedua anak adam tersebut bermesraan. Pun begitu dengan para pengunjung yang lain, mereka seakan memaklumi sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Setelahnya hanya ada suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring, namun sesekali terdengar gelak tawa keduanya sekadar mencairkan suasana.

"Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol setelah membersihkan mulutnya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Baekhyun yang mendengar nada tegas dari kekasihnya pun langsung mendongakkan kepala, setahunya Chanyeol hanya memanggil nama lengkapnya jika mereka sedang bertengkar. Sementara ia merasa tidak ada kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya bahkan kekasih tampannya sempat melancarkan rayuan gombal kepada dirinya. Lantas kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukan Baekhyun? Perlahan ketakutan pun merayapi tubuh mungilnya.

"Y-ya?" cicitnya

"Aku lelah" ujarnya ambingu

 _Lelah?apa maksudnya?_

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku lelah dengan hubungan ini. Aku lelah dengan status kita. Aku butuh seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku."

"Apa kau menyukai orang lain?" terdengar jelas nada kekhawatiran dalam suara Baekhyun.

"Ya. Dan aku berniat melamarnya."

Hancur sudah pertahanan Baekhyun, air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya perlahan membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Apa kekuranganku? Lantas, kauanggap apa aku selama ini?" isaknya dengan intonasi yang tinggi. Sontak itu membuat pengunjung dan beberapa pegawai cafe menolehkan kepala kesumber suara.

Beberapa di antara mereka menatap sedih pemuda yang tengah terisak tersebut namun tak sedikit pula yang memberikan tatapan intimidasi kepada pemuda satunya. Dan seakan tak perduli dengan tatapan intimidasi yang ditujukan, Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Banyak. Salah satu yang paling penting adalah statusmu yang kurasa amat tidak cukup untukku. Kau hanya kekasihku, aku butuh seseorang yang selalu menemaniku. Seseorang yang akan memasangkanku dasi, menyiapkan sarapan dan menyambutku dengan senyum manisnya ketika aku pulang kerja. Orang yang 'kan selalu kupeluk saat tidur serta orang pertama yang kulihat ketika aku membuka mata keseokan harinya. Jadi—" Jeda selama beberapa sekon, "Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi seseorang itu? Seseorang yang akan menjadi penyemangat hidupku, pendamping hidupku." kemudian menghampiri sang pujaan hati dan berlutut dihadapannya sembari mengeluarkan cincin dari dalam kotak beludru " _Will You Marry me?"_

Baekhyun yang sadar kalau sang kekasih tengah melamarnya hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dengan mata yang membelalak tak percaya. Tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan melamarnya dengan cara seperti ini. Lelehan air mata kebahagiaan semakin membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Baekhyun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

" _Yes, I Will_."

Sesudahnya Chanyeol segera memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Baekhyun, kemudian membawa lelaki tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun terus terisak dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol, dan lelaki tinggi itu pun tak segan-segan memberikan kecupan mesra di pucuk kepala Baekhyun seakan menyampaikan perasaan yang tengah dirasakannya.

Para pengunjung dan pegawai kafe yang awalnya berpikir kalau Baekhyun akan berakhir dengan ditinggalkan Chanyeol, akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Mereka ikut bahagia melihat sepasang kekasih tersebut akan segera menikah. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya memberikan ucapan selamat kepada dua sejoli tersebut.

Walau sesi lamaran itu harus disertai dengan tangisan, tapi Baekhyun senang akhirnya Chanyeol meresmikan hubungan mereka. Dan Baekhyun siap menghadapi hari-hari ke depannya bersama Chanyeol. Asalkan bersama Park Chanyeol, seorang Byun Baekhyun mampu menghadapi kehidupannya di masa depan.

 **The End**

 **NOTE**

 **Well, aku tahu kalau ceritanya aneh bahkan terkesan lucu. Karena sejujurnya akupun senyam-senyum sendiri pas membaca ulang. Cuma berpikir, kok aku bisa bikin cerita seperti ini? Dan akupun tahu seharusnya aku melanjutkan meremake 30 days, hehe itu ff udah lumayan lama kuanggurin. Aku bilangnya mau fokus ke lomba CIC dulu baru update lanjutan 30 days, eh gak tahunya dalam masa penenangan otak(?) aku malah kebablasan dan ujung-ujungnya malah membuat cerita baru. Salahkan otakku yang tiba-tiba muncul ide seperti ini.**

 **Karena fanfic CIC kemarin gak bisa ku buat sequel dan memamg tidak bisa, so aku membuat cerita ini. Anggap saja ini adalah obat bagi readers yang mungkin kecewa dengan ending fanfic kemarin**

 _ **Hope you like it**_

 **Review please**


End file.
